Fluid production, such as oil and gas production or water production, from subterranean reservoirs often relies upon well treatments to enhance current and continuous production of the desired fluid. With increasing interest in non-traditional subterranean strata, such as oil or gas shales, there has been an increased interest in well treatments, such as fracking. In general, well treatments, including fracking and hot oil treatments, utilize pressured flow of liquids down a well. During such treatments, there is a risk of biological contamination of subterranean strata exposed to the treatment fluids.
Bacteria can have costly impact by restricting production and or leading to corrosion failures and potential environmental consequences in the field. The metabolic byproduct hydrogen sulfide from certain pervasive bacteria types also can pose a serious health and safety risk to oilfield workers and nearby communities. In particular, the watery fluids used to fracture rocks heat up due to high pressure when such fluids are pumped into the ground at high speed, causing bacteria and mold to multiply. Under such conditions, bacteria can grow and thus, inhibit the flow and quality of gas or oil, corrode well casings, limit efficacy of oil and gas extraction, and produce highly toxic hydrogen sulfide gas.
As such, an improved biocidal composition, particularly for use in such well treatment fluids, would be desirable.